Papyrus Secretum
by Ericsson
Summary: James loves Lily, Lily hates James. It's a universally known fact. So how on earth did he end up with her? Most of us know it was due to 'deflation' but those more intelligent have figured out it was not solely because of this. So how did he do it?


**A/N: OK, my post HBP-Project is finally underway. It's an entirely new beginning. And my other work doesnt appear until chapter fourish. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything except Papyrus Secretum, Jersey Davies and Emily Sawyer.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Moony's Mission**

Remus Lupin was often found curled in a squishy armchair, enthralled by his latest book, and equally consumed by a gold and crimson comforter. Tonight, September Twentyfirst was no exception. No, this was how Remus usually spent his Friday nights. However normal the night had gone so far, meant nothing as to how it would end.

'What're you reading, Remus?' a voice asked. Remus looked up into a pair of shimmering emerald eyes.

'Nothing interesting,' Remus said earnestly.

'I'm Lily Evans, all books are interesting to me,' the girl said, grinning.

'It's a volume by P.F Herbert on wizarding communication in the Roman Period.' Remus challenged. Lily laughed.

'Maybe I was wrong, well, we're going into Hogsmeade. Do you want to join us?' Lily asked, gesturing to two other girls on her right.

'I'd love to but… the sun's almost set and tonight's full moon. So, guys night out I'm afraid,' Remus grimaced.

'Well, maybe some other time then,' Lily suggested. Remus nodded.

'This isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, though, Lils?' Remus continued.

'I'm Head Girl, and I need new shoes,' Lily grinned.

'You're a girl, I think you have enough shoes, and I should also point out that Mademoiselle Thouris' closes at 6:30, you're an hour late.' Remus smiled accusingly.

"You want us to bring you back a Butterbeer? Firewhiskey? Rum? G+T? Vodka?' Lily asked.

'No idea what the last two are, but I'm fine, thanks. You should ask Padfoot or Prongs though, I'm sure they'll oblige…' Remus nodded sincerely.

'Yes,' Lily replied bemused, 'I'm almost certain they would.'

'Speaking of whom…' Remus nodded over her shoulder. They turned to face two Boys, both grinning.

'Guess what I've just done' Sirius Black demanded; his face alight with boyish mischief.

'What?' Remus began 'And forgive me for pointing out that that sounded unbearably ominous.'

'Not saying,' Sirius barked.

'He's been doing that for the past hour and a half,' James Potter chipped in 'He won't tell anybody.'

'I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Snape.' Lily said matter-of-factly.

'They're sneaking into Hogsmeade' Remus informed the pair 'Three weeks with you Prongs as you're already turning Dumbledore's Golden Girl into a criminal,'

'We're allowed to go into Hogsmeade without permission,' James contradicted. Lily smirked triumphantly.

'We're off' Lily declared, before flouncing out, with her friends. James groaned almost inaudibly, as the portrait snapped shut.

'It's not working' he complained, almost immediately, 'Every time I try to start a conversation she either snubs me or ignores me altogether and then walks out'

'You need to keep trying' Remus insisted 'Besides I ha-'

'How can I keep trying if she wont even let me speak?' James demanded.

'I have an id-' Remus began.

'This idea was a dud from the start! I can't get Lily to fall in love with ME if I'm not being myself' James continued to rant.

'As I was saying, I think you-'

'There HAS to be another way!' James insisted.

"THERE IS IF YOU'D SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN IT!' Remus yelled.

'Go Moony, I didn't know you could shout, well done.' Sirius congratulated.

'Thanks,' Remus grinned 'ANYWAY, I was thinking. If Lily wont let YOU speak to her, then all you have to do is not let her know who's speaking… or writing, as it will'

'Writing?' James and Sirius chorused.

'Yes, writing. All you need to do, is use Papyrus Secretum – It was a method of magical communication in Roman Times.' Remus explained noting the puzzled looks on both of their faces ''It's basically like your mirrors, only paper. There are two separate sheets, of Paper. You will have one, and we can plant one somewhere Lily will find it. When you write on yours, the same writing will appear on Lily's but only for a short while and vice versa '

'And you think she'll just open up to this complete stranger?' James asked.

''Not if she doesn't know it's a stranger,' Remus argued.

'I thought that was the point, so she didn't know who was writing back,' James shook his head, clearly as confused a Sirius, who was gazing into the fireplace

'Merlin, James!' Remus sighed exasperatedly, 'She doesn't have to think it's ANYBODY.'

'And exactly how are we going to pull that one off?' Sirius engaged again.

'That's where Emily and Jersey come in.' Remus informed them 'They're as much for Lily and James as we all are. They might hate you two, but they've reluctantly accepted that Lily and James are the next Helen and Paris?'

'Who?' Sirius began again.

'The greatest lovers of all time,' Remus frowned.

'Wasn't that Romeo and Juliet?' Sirius argued.

'It's debatable; you need to read up on the Trojan War.' Remus suggested, Sirius half laughed. 'Anyway, we'll get Emily and Jersey to give it to Lily and say it's a Responding Journal, every girl needs a non-bitchy friend, and those don't exist in human form,'

'All right, I'm willing to try anything' James sighed.

'Don't be so needy, Prongs!' Sirius barked. James grinned, shrugging. 'Anyway, Moony. How do we get this what's it called?'

"Papyrus Secretum, and we can use usual parchment, all we have to do is enchant it.' Remus said, pulling two empty scrolls from his bag.

'Enchant it with…' Sirius began. Remus withdrew his wand, laid the two scrolls flat on top of each other and jabbed his swishy willow wand at them.

'Privatus!' Remus muttered. The scrolls glowed momentarily periwinkle, and then returned to their usual yellowing crème.

'Do I have to be the old James again?' James asked, rather forlorn.

'Merlin no!' Remus shook his head. 'Why were you so glum when you asked that, I thought you hated the new James?'

'Not as much as I let on' James confessed. '

'Well, you've got Padfoot to thank for that idea' Remus said; Sirius puffed out his chest.

'And what if this brilliant scheme of YOURS doesn't work, what if Lily simply throws the damned thing away?' James asked. 'What then?'

'It will work. I'll make that my mission' Remus muttered.

'How ominous!' Sirius bleated.

* * *

**That was it, chapter two soon.**

**Ericsson**


End file.
